yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/157
Arapça harfli ayet metni أَوْ تَقُولُواْ لَوْ أَنَّا أُنزِلَ عَلَيْنَا الْكِتَابُ لَكُنَّا أَهْدَى مِنْهُمْ فَقَدْ جَاءكُم بَيِّنَةٌ مِّن رَّبِّكُمْ وَهُدًى وَرَحْمَةٌ فَمَنْ أَظْلَمُ مِمَّن كَذَّبَ بِآيَاتِ اللّهِ وَصَدَفَ عَنْهَا سَنَجْزِي الَّذِينَ يَصْدِفُونَ عَنْ آيَاتِنَا سُوءَ الْعَذَابِ بِمَا كَانُواْ يَصْدِفُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ev tekûlû lev ennâ unzile aleynel kitâbu le kunnâ ehdâ minhum, fe kad câekum beyyinetun min rabbikum ve huden ve rahmeh(rahmetun), fe men azlemu mimmen kezzebe bi âyâtillâhi ve sadefe anhâ, se neczîllezîne yasdifûne an âyâtinâ sûel azâbi bimâ kânû yasdifûn(yasdifûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ev : veya 2. tekûlû : siz dersiniz 3. lev : eğer 4. ennâ : bize olsa 5. unzile : indirildi 6. aleynâ el kitâbu : bize kitap 7. le kunnâ : elbette biz olurduk 8. ehdâ : daha çok hidayete erdi 9. min-hum : onlardan 10. fe kad câe-kum : işte size gelmişti 11. beyyinetun : beyyine, delil 12. min rabbi-kum : Rabbinizden 13. ve huden : ve hidayet, hidayete erdiren 14. ve rahmetun : ve bir rahmet 15. fe men : öyleyse kim 16. azlemu : daha zalim 17. mimmen (min men) : o kimseden 18. kezzebe : yalanladı 19. bi âyâtillâhi (bi âyâti allâhi ) : Allah'ın âyetlerini 20. ve sadefe : ve yüz çevirdi 21. an-hâ : ondan 22. se neczî : karşılık vereceğiz, cezalandıracağız 23. ellezîne yasdifûne : yüz çeviren kimseler 24. an âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizden 25. sûe el azâbi : kötü, ağır bir azap 26. bi-mâ : ...'den dolayı, sebebiyle 27. kânû : oldular 28. yasdifûne : yüz çeviriyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yahut da bize de kitap indirilseydi onlardan daha mükemmel bir sûrette doğru yolu bulurduk diye söylenmeyesiniz diye şüphe yok ki Rabbinizden size de apaçık bir delil, bir hidâyet ve rahmet geldi. Allah'ın delillerini yalanlayıp onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zâlim kimdir ki? Delillerimizden yüz çevirenleri, bu yüz çevirmeleri yüzünden en kötü bir azapla azaplandıracağız yakında. Ali Bulaç Meali Ya da: "Kitap bize de indirilseydi, elbette onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk" dememeniz (için) işte size Rabbinizden apaçık bir belge, bir hidayet ve bir rahmet gelmiştir. Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlayandan ve (insanları) ondan alıkoyup çevirenden daha zalim kimdir? Ayetlerimizden alıkoyup çevirenlere, bu 'engelleme ve çevirmelerinden' dolayı pek çetin bir azabla karşılık vereceğiz. Ahmet Varol Meali Yahut: "Eğer bize Kitap indirilmiş olsaydı biz onlardan daha çok doğru yola uyardık" demeyesiniz. Size Rabbinizden açık bir belge, hidayet ve rahmet gelmiştir. Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlayan ve onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim olabilir. Ayetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri yüz çevirmelerinden dolayı azabın en kötüsüyle cezalandıracağız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (155-157) Bu, indirdiğimiz kutsal Kitap'dır, ona uyun. 'Bizden önce iki topluluğa kitap indirildi, bizim onların okuduklarından haberimiz yok' demekten veya 'Bize kitap indirilseydi onlardan daha doğru yolda olurduk' demekten sakının ki merhamet olunasınız. Şüphesiz o, size Rabbinizden belge, yol gösteren ve rahmet olarak gelmiştir. Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlayandan ve onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kimdir? Ayetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirmelerinden ötürü, kötü bir azabla cezalandıracağız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (156-157) “Kitap, yalnız bizden önceki iki topluluğa (yahudilere ve hıristiyanlara) indirildi. Biz onların okumalarından habersiz idik” demeyesiniz, yahut, “Eğer bize kitap indirilseydi, biz onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk” demeyesiniz, diye bu Kur’an’ı indirdik. İşte size Rabbinizden açıkça bir delil, bir hidayet ve bir rahmet geldi. Artık Allah’ın âyetlerini yalanlayan ve (insanları) onlardan çeviren kimseden daha zalim kimdir? İnsanları âyetlerimizden alıkoymaya kalkışanları, yapmakta oldukları engellemeden dolayı azabın en kötüsü ile cezalandıracağız. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yahut «Bize de kitap indirilseydi, biz onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk» demeyesiniz diye (Kur'an'ı indirdik). İşte size de Rabbinizden açık bir delil, hidayet ve rahmet geldi. Kim, Allah'ın âyetlerini yalanlayıp onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalimdir! Âyetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirmelerinden ötürü azabın en kötüsüyle cezalandıracağız. Edip Yüksel Meali Yahut, 'Bize de kitap indirilseydi onlardan daha doğru yolda olurduk,' da diyemezsiniz. Size Rabbinizden bir delil (beyyine), bir hidayet ve bir rahmet gelmiş bulunuyor. ALLAH'ın ayetlerini yalanlayıp ondan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Ayetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirmelerinden ötürü azabın en kötüsüyle cezalandıracağız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yahut: «Eğer bize kitap indirilmiş olsaydı, herhalde onlardan daha çok muvaffak olurduk.» demeyesiniz diye. İşte size Rabbinizden apaçık bir delil, bir hidayet ve rahmet geldi. Artık Allah'ın ayetlerini inkar edenden ve onlardan alıkoymaya kalkışandan daha zalim kim olabilir? Elbette Biz, o ayetlerimizi engellemeye yeltenenleri, bu suçları sebebiyle, en müthiş bir azapla cezalandıracağız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yâhud demiyesiniz ki: Eğer bize kitâb indirilmiş olsa idi her halde onlardan daha ziyade muvaffak olurduk, işte size rabbınızdan beyyine geldi, hidayet de geldi, rahmet de geldi, artık Allahın âyetlerini inkâr eden ve onlardan men'a kıyam eyliyenden daha zâlim kim olur? Elbette biz o, âyetlerimizi men'a kıyam edenleri bu kabahatleri yüzünden azabın en müdhişiyle cezâlandıracağız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Yahut demeyesiniz ki, «Eğer bize kitap indirilmiş olsa idi, elbette biz onlardan daha ziyâde hidâyete ermiş olurduk». İşte size Rabbinizden beyyine de geldi, hidâyet ve rahmet de. Artık Allah Teâlâ'nın âyetlerini tekzîp edenden ve ondan (yüz) çevirenden daha zalim kimdir? Biz âyetlerimizden iraz edenleri elbette böyle irazları sebebiyle azabın en kötüsü ile cezalandıracağızdır. Muhammed Esed yahut da, "Eğer bize de bir ilahi kelam indirilmiş olsaydı onun rehberliğine kesinlikle onlardan daha sıkı uyardık" (demeyesiniz). İşte, şimdi size Rabbinizden hakikatin açık bir kanıtı ve bir rehberlik, bir rahmet geldi. Öyleyse, Allahın mesajlarını yalanlayandan ve onlardan küçümseyerek yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Mesajlarımızdan küçümseyerek yüz çevirenleri bundan dolayı şiddetli bir azapla cezalandıracağız! Suat Yıldırım Yahut: "Eğer bize de kitap indirilseydi, biz onlardan daha doğru yolda olurduk." dememeniz içindir. İşte size de Rabbinizden açık bir delil, hidâyet ve rahmet geldi. Allah’ın âyetlerini yalan sayıp insanları ona yönelmekten alıkoyandan daha zalim kim olabilir?Âyetlerimizden yüz çevirerek engelleyenleri bu engellemeleri sebebiyle yaman bir azapla cezalandıracağız. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yahut: "Eğer bize Kitap indirilseydi, biz onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk." demeyesiniz. İşte size de Rabbinizden açık delil, hidâyet ve rahmet geldi. Allâh'ın âyetlerini yalanlayıp onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Âyetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirmelerinden ötürü, azâbın en kötüsüyle cezâlandıracağız. Şaban Piriş Meali veya, -Kitap bize indirilmiş olsaydı, onlardan daha çok doğru yolda olurduk” dersiniz diye, size Rabbinizden açık bir belge, rehber ve rahmet gelmiştir. Artık Allah’ın ayetlerini yalanlayanlardan ve onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Ayetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirdiklerinden dolayı kötü azapla cezalandıracağız. Ümit Şimşek Meali Veya 'Bize kitap indirilseydi biz onlardan daha doğru bir yolda olurduk' demeyesiniz diye. İşte size Rabbinizden apaçık bir delil, bir hidayet rehberi ve bir rahmet gelmiştir. Artık Allah'ın âyetlerini yalanlayan ve halkı ondan alıkoyan kimseden daha zalimi olur mu? Halkı âyetlerimizden alıkoyanları, bu engellemeleri yüzünden azabın en kötüsüyle cezalandıracağız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şunu da söylemelisiniz: "Eğer bize Kitap indirilmiş olsaydı, onlardan daha doğru yürüyüşlü olurduk." Artık size Rabbinizden bir beyyine, bir kılavuz ve bir rahmet gelmiş bulunuyor. Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlayıp onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim var? Ayetlerimize sırt dönenleri, yüz çevirmeleri yüzünden azabın en acıklısıyla cezalandıracağız. Yusuf Ali (English) Or lest ye should say: "If the Book had only been sent down to us, we should have followed its guidance better than they." Now then hath come unto you a clear (sign)(982) from your Lord,- and a guide and a mercy: then who could do more wrong than one who rejecteth Allah.s signs, and turneth away therefrom? In good time shall We requite those who turn away from Our signs, with a dreadful penalty, for their turning away. * M. Pickthall (English) Or lest ye should say: If the Scripture had been revealed unto us, we surely had been better guided than are they. Now hath there come unto you a clear proof from your Lord, a guidance and a mercy; and who doeth greater wrong than he who denieth the revelations of Allah, and turneth away from them? We award unto those who turn away from Our revelations an evil doom because of their aversion. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri yahut da, "Eğer bize de bir ilahî kelâm indirilmiş olsaydı onun rehberliğine kesinlikle onlardan daha sıkı uyardık" (158) (demeyesiniz).İşte, şimdi size Rabbinizden hakikatin açık bir kanıtı ve bir rehberlik, bir rahmet geldi. Öyleyse, Allah'ın mesajlarını yalanlayandan ve onlardan küçümseyerek yüz çevirenden daha zalim kim olabilir?Mesajlarımızdan küçümseyerek yüz çevirenleri bundan dolayı şiddetli bir azapla cezalandıracağız! 158 - Bu pasaj, ilk bakışta, Hz. Peygamber'in çağdaşı Araplara işaret ediyor göründüğü halde mesajı sadece onlarla sınırlı değildir; tersine, kendileri bizzat onun doğrudan muhatabı olmadıkça vahye inanmayı reddeden bütün zamanların insanları ile ilgilidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri